Until We Bleed
by stateofchandra
Summary: Alice Royce and Stiles Stilinski both knew that loving one another would be the death of them, because she's a vampire and he's a human who runs with the wolves. But that or anything else won't stop them - they were going to love each other until they bleed. Stiles/OC, AU


**Author's note**: _So this is my first Teen Wolf fan fiction and it's about the awesome Stiles Stilinski! I'm trying to think of a plot for my second story and it will feature Isaac Lahey. If you have anything to say, like suggestions, ideas, questions, feel free to leave a review. Constructive criticism is great but please go easy on me! Anyway, enjoy! xx_

* * *

It was a dark, starless Friday night and there was an uncanny chill in the air.

Stiles parked his jeep at the entrance of the woods. When he got out of his car, he locked the door and shoved the keys inside the left pocket of his gray hoodie. It didn't take him long to get to the newly constructed Royce residence. As he looked at the magnificent, modernist villa in front of him, Stiles couldn't believe that it was on the exact same spot where the Hale house used to be a few months ago. Stiles stopped admiring the house and walked towards the glass door. No one was around, so he decided to ring the doorbell. All of a sudden, someone hugged him from behind and kissed him on the right cheek. Stiles turned around and felt relief washing over him when he discovered that it was just Alice. _Who else could it be? _Stiles thought to himself.

"Does everyone in your family greets the visitors like that?" Stiles jokingly asked his girlfriend.

"Only I greet my visitors like that, especially if the visitor's name is Stiles." Alice winked at him.

"Is that so?" Stiles asked with a grin.

Alice nodded with a playful smirk on her lips. "Uh huh."

Stiles and Alice chuckled at the same time before Stiles took a step towards Alice. He shoved both of his hands inside the pockets of his hoodie. "So what are we having for dinner?"

"Chinese; I cooked it myself." Alice smiled with pride as she opened the glass door of the villa. She waited for Stiles get inside before her.

"Oh no." Stiles said, stepping inside the house.

Alice playfully slapped him on the back as she closed the door. "You'll be craving for more once you get a taste of it."

"I hope you're not lying."

"Oh I'm not, trust me."

Alice led Stiles to the kitchen. When they made it to the kitchen, Stiles sat on the bar stool and watched Alice take out two fancy white China plates from one of the cupboards. She then rummaged through a drawer, taking silver forks and knives out it. Alice then put the plates down on the kitchen counter and placed one fork and one knife on each plate. She put on her kitchen gloves and took the lids off the two pots that were sitting on the stove. Stiles inhaled the delicious smell and his empty stomach rumbled. Adele's version of Lovesong by The Cure was playing and Alice was humming along. Stiles smirked as he stared at her. A few minutes passed and Alice joined Stiles in the shiny black dining bar. She sat on the bar stool across him, placing Stiles' plate in front of him.

"Kung pao chicken with rice and chow mein," Alice told Stiles. "I hope you're hungry."

Stiles' stomach rumbled for the second time when he saw the plate full of Chinese food in front of him. He licked his lips. "Starving's more like it."

Alice grinned and the two of them started eating. They didn't talk while eating, since both of them were enjoying the music and Alice didn't want to bother Stiles as he ate. Alice looked up at Stiles. She smirked as she watched him chew and swallow. She loved how his cheeks would rise whenever there was food in his mouth and the movement of his throat whenever he would swallow fascinated her. Suddenly, Stiles looked up and caught her staring at him. Alice immediately looked down, pretending to be picking at her food.

"Were you staring at me?" Stiles teasingly ask her.

Alice smiled and looked up. "What would you do if I was?"

"I'd ask you to just keep on staring at me, I know you can't help it - no one can." Stiles winked at her.

Alice stuck her tongue out to him. "No way, Jose."

"Jose? My name's Stiles." Stiles chuckled.

Alice chuckled as well and the sound of her laugh made Stiles' heart race. He's heard her laugh a couple of times but it never fails to make his heart beat faster every time he hears it. When they were done eating, Alice took their plates and was about to wash them in the sink but the Royce family maid, Mrs. Leticia Sullivan, entered the kitchen and stopped her from doing so by grabbing her hand.

"You don't have to do that, Miss Alice," Mrs. Sullivan told Alice, taking the plates and utensils from her and put them down in the sink. "You enjoy the night with Mister Stiles."

Alice smiled at Mrs. Sullivan. "Thank you, Leticia."

Mrs. Sullivan nodded at Alice. "You're welcome, Miss Alice."

Alice then walked over to Stiles. When she was standing beside him, she grabbed his hand.

"Let's enjoy the night."

Alice smiled brightly at him and dragged him out of the barstool. As Mrs. Sullivan washed the dishes, she looked behind her and smirked when she saw Alice and Stiles walking out of the kitchen.

* * *

Alice took Stiles to her bedroom. When they got inside her room, Stiles' eyes widened and his jaw dropped. Alice looked over her shoulder and felt amused when she saw the expression on Stiles' face upon seeing her room. Alice let go of Stiles' hand and stood in the middle of her room.

"So, this is my room," Alice said. "What were you expecting to find in here, a coffin?" She joked.

"Yeah, and I'm disappointed." Stiles joked and pouted.

"Sorry." Alice bit her lower lip.

Alice's room looked very sophisticated and organized. The walls of her room were covered in black and white Victorian wallpaper. Soft white carpet served as the floor. In the middle of the room was a queen-size canopy bed, with sheer glittery white curtain. The cover of her pillows and her blanket were made of velvet and in black. White string lights were hanging on top of her walls and it was the main light source of the room. Her desk was placed beside her door, and next to her table was her tall, wide, black built-in bookshelf. Her table was neat and her bookshelves were holding a ton of books. On the wall in front of her bed was a flat screen television and under it was a small cabinet that contained various game consoles, a DVD player, and stacks of video games and DVD's. There were two doors beside the flat screen television - one for her walk-in closet and one for her bathroom. There was a terrace on the left side of her room. From the corner of his right eye, Stiles saw the framed picture of Alice and her family. Stiles walked over to her desk and picked up the picture frame. He brought it closer to his face and noticed that it was just taken recently.

"That was taken months ago, when the Royce residence was finally done being built." Alice told Stiles from behind him.

Stiles nodded and put the picture down. He turned around to face Alice. He took both of her hands and squeezed them. Alice raised an eyebrow at him.

"Tell me more about you, your family, and what you are."

Alice walked backwards to her bed and took Stiles with her. When she sat on her bed, Stiles did too. Alice didn't let go of Stiles' hand. It felt pleasantly warm, which was nice since hers were cold all the time. Alice took a deep breath and looked into Stiles' brown eyes.

"I'm the only daughter of Theodore and Amelia Royce. Both of my parents come from wealthy, prominent families. Dad's a doctor while my mom was an infamous socialite. Our coven was established in the late eighteen hundredths. We were on our way home from one of the parties we were invited to until we were robbed and beaten brutally by a gang. We were left to die in the streets of New York, until an elderly French nobleman fed us his blood. He saved us and took us with him to France, where he taught us what we know - how to survive, basically. Years later we left him, because dad no longer wanted to feed off the innocent, even if they were paid and wanted to be fed from. Instead of consuming human blood, dad found a way to stay alive by drinking animal blood."

Alice stopped, but Stiles squeezed her hands.

"Go on."

Alice nodded and took another deep breath.

"We never stayed at one place for long, because if we do, people will notice that we don't age. But sometime around the nineteen-twenties, we decided to live in California, since we can't go back to New York because everyone there knew who we were and they knew that we were dead. The Royce coven grew. In the nineteen-fifties, Jeffrey and Maureen joined us. They're a married couple who were dying from a fatal car crash and both of them asked my dad to save the other. Since my dad couldn't let either one of them die, he just saved the both of them. Jeff's posing as my dad's younger brother and my uncle, while Maureen is his wife and my sister-in-law. Austin is the latest member of the coven and is posing as my fraternal twin brother, since we look so much alike. I met him at a rock show in the eighties. He was as high as a kite and I wanted to save him - I did that by making him drink my blood."

Alice stopped talking and looked down. She squeezed Stiles' hands and Stiles caressed the back of her hands with his thumbs, as if trying to soothe her. They were silent for a while. Alice had never told anyone about her family history before. She knew that telling Stiles was a bad idea, but she knew that she could trust him.

A few minutes later, Alice stopped holding Stiles' hand and stood up from the bed, straightening out her plain black t-shirt.

"Let's go get some fresh air."

Stiles stood up from the bed and followed her to the terrace.

* * *

Stiles and Alice were sitting on the silver iron bench on her terrace. They've been talking for an hour now. Their conversation reminded Stiles of a History lesson, but it was so much more interesting. He wanted to know everything there is to know about Alice and the Royce coven and vampirism. Stiles apologized for asking too many questions, but Alice assured him that it was alright.

"Dad works as the new head doctor at Beacon Hills Hospital, while my mom owns a store at the mall, where she sells all her old clothes and other items. Jeff is the new History teacher at our school, while Maureen helps my mom with her store. And Austin and I - well, we're fraternal twins and students at Beacon Hills High School."

"I see," Stiles nodded, taking that information in. "Seems like the Royce family is everywhere."

"We are, aren't we?" Alice smirked. "So, anything else you'd like to know?"

"You eat human food." Stiles stated.

"Yes, we do, contrary to popular belief that we don't. But it doesn't satisfy us unlike blood can." Alice answered.

Stiles swallowed. "Speaking of blood... what's the difference between human and animal blood?"

Alice bit her lower lip. "With human blood, it's like a full-course meal. But with animal blood, it's like a meal without dessert."

"So you're never fully satisfied when you drink animal blood?" Stiles guessed.

Alice nodded. "Exactly. We still get tempted to drink human blood from time to time, but eating human food is what keeps me and the coven from having the urge to feed off a human. Well, unless that's what the Royce coven does."

"Cool," Stiles said. "How about your eye color? Don't you guys get asked all the time if the color of your eyes is really violet or not?"

"We get asked all the time, actually. But we like to tell them that they're just contact lenses." Alice smirked. "You see, 'vegetarian' vampires or those who drink animal blood have violet eyes. While those who don't have black ones."

"So we're done with the eye color. How about your bodies? Do you sparkle in the sun like Edward Cullen does? How come you don't burn in the sun like all vampires should?" Stiles asked.

Alice chuckled and shook her head. "No, we don't sparkle like Edward. And we wear enchanted rings to protect us from the sun. The French nobleman who helped us knew a very powerful witch and asked her to make a box full of magic rings; it was the gift he'd given dad before we left him."

"So basically, the Royce coven is the real version of the Cullens." Stiles said, rubbing his chin with his fingers.

Alice laughed loudly. "It seems like we are, but trust me - we're better than the Cullens."

"You're like Edward!" Stiles said, laughing.

"And you're my Bella," Alice joked. She cleared her throat. "And so the lion fell in love with the lamb."

Stiles laughed at Alice's masculine voice. He then cleared his throat and decided to change the topic, before Alice would get annoyed with all his Twilight references.

"So... how old are you?" Stiles asked, scratching the back of his neck.

"I was born in 1873. I died and was turned in 1890 - I was seventeen at that time. So I'm seventeen forever," Alice replied. "But if you want to know my real age, I'm one hundred thirty-nine years old."

"Grandma." Stiles teased.

Alice narrowed her vibrant violet eyes at him and she was about to say something to him in return when suddenly, she heard her bedroom door slamming open.

"Alice! Where are you? We're home, sis!"

Alice sank down on the iron bench and so did Stiles. "Oh shit, that's Austin! They said they weren't going to be back until tomorrow evening, damn it!"

"Alice! What are you doing out there?" Come here and give me a good old hug!" Austin said.

"Stay here if you want to live."

Alice told Stiles before standing up from the bench and going inside her room. "Austin!"

Stiles was still slouched on the bench. He rose a little bit to see what Alice and Austin were doing - they were hugging each other. Alice then pulled back and started pushing him out of her room. He looked confused. When he was out of her room, she slammed the door in his face and ran towards the glass door of the terrace.

"Where have they been?" Stiles asked as he rose from the bench. Alice sat beside him.

"They were out hunting in Oregon." Alice said.

"Why didn't you go with them?" Stiles asked.

"Because I just recently fed and I wanted to spend my Friday night with you." Alice smirked.

Stiles was surprised, but he was flattered to know that she wanted to spend time with him. "Really?"

"Yeah." Alice smiled. "If I didn't want to then we wouldn't be here right now."

"Right." Stiles chuckled.

"It's getting late, you're dad's probably worried about you," Alice told Stiles. "You should really go home."

"Yeah, it is late. And I don't want to get you in trouble. Your family doesn't know that I'm here, right?" Stiles gulped.

"They don't. So let's get you out of here before Austin or someone else comes in my room."

Alice said and crouched in front of Stiles.

"What are you doing?" Stiles asked as he stared at her.

"Get on my back, I'm going to give you a piggyback ride." Alice said nonchalantly.

"Are you serious? I'm not getting on your back!"

Alice didn't reply, so Stiles stood from the bench and rolled his eyes before hopping carefully on her back. Stiles felt a little less masculine. Alice stood up and held him tightly and jumped off her terrace. They were flying. Stiles' eyes was closed for a few seconds but then he opened them. They were a few feet off the ground and the cold wind lashed against them. When Alice spotted his jeep, she descended on the ground and landed safely in front of his vehicle. Stiles felt a little dizzy and tried not to fall down as he walked to the door of his jeep.

"So that's your version of a piggyback ride." Stiles said, leaning on the door of his jeep.

Alice nodded. "Yeah. So... I'll see you on Monday?"

Stiles shrugged. "Okay. Good night."

"Good night, Stiles."

Alice walked towards him and stood on her tiptoes. She grabbed the collar of his button-up plaid shirt that was under his gray hoodie and kissed him on the lips. Alice pulled back and placed her forehead against his. She looked into his chocolate brown eyes as she subconsciously licked her lips. Stiles' knees felt weaker than before and he was breathless. He leaned in and reattached his lips on hers. Their lips moved slowly against each other, trying to taste one another. Her arms were around his neck now, while his hands were placed on her hips. The kiss was sweet and sensual. When they pulled back, both of them were panting. Alice grinned at Stiles before ascending into the sky. Stiles unlocked the door of his jeep and got inside his vehicle. He put the key in its ignition and revved his engine to life. Stiles drove down the dark road with his right fingers on his lips and thinking about Alice.


End file.
